leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Stone
|} The Dusk Stone (Japanese: やみのいし Darkness Stone) is a type of evolutionary stone introduced in Generation IV. In the core series games Price |N/A| 1050}} | 10000| 1050}} | 40000| 1050}} |N/A| 1,050}} |N/A| 1,500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Dusk Stone can be sold to an item maniac inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 3000. Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. This consumes the Dusk Stone. *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into Description |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It is as dark as dark can be.}} |A peculiar stone that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It holds shadows as dark as can be.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Wayward Cave , Galactic Warehouse, | |- | | Cerulean Cave | (gift from Reese), Bug-Catching Contest first prize (post-National Pokédex), Pokéathlon Dome (3000 Pts.) |- | | | 7200 Poké Coupons |- | | , Mistralton Cave | s, Black City /White Forest (Herman) |- | | Strange House, | Join Avenue ( ), Black City (Store 3), s (Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave, Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Underground Ruins, , Wellspring Cave, Seaside Cave, Giant Chasm), Hidden Grottoes (Routes , ; Abundant Shrine) |- | | | |- | | Laverre City, Terminus Cave | (Watch Out! That's One Tricky Second Half!), (from Psychic Inver) |- | | | Mauville City ( ), (Watch Out! That's One Tricky Second Half!), Mt. Pyre (rematch with Valerie), Secret Base ("Pick up stones" with ) |- | | | (Lv. 3) |- | | Malie City , Poni Wilds | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |- | | Malie City , Poni Wilds | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Dusk Stone appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, and Gates to Infinity. Price |1000 |1 }} |?|100 }} |} |} Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon by offering it at the Luminous Spring or by using it in a dungeon . This consumes the Dusk Stone. *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into If thrown, it will deal 1 /2 damage (2 if sticky). In Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |An odd stone with a mesmerizing darkness. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |An odd stone with a mesmerizing darkness.It helps certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Happy Outlook (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F), Mt. Mistral (Kecleon Shop: 3F, 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F, 15F, 17F, 19F), Shimmer Hill (Kecleon Shop: 2F, 4F, 6F, 8F, 10F, 12F, 14F, 16F), Lost Wilderness (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F) |- | | | Treasure boxes Pokémon Paradise (Sunken Treasure, Beartic Slide, Prize Palace) Skill Treasury, Treasure Trove |} |} Appearance Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, and evolve into and , respectively, if their link is improved while their Warrior is equipped with a Dusk Stone. A Dusk Stone can be purchased from the for 5000 gold, and sold for 2500-3250 gold. Description |Enables certain Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} In the anime The Dusk Stone debuted in Try for the Family Stone!, where Rhyanna and searched for one to evolve their respective Pokémon. They eventually found one, and decided to have a to settle which one of them would get to use it. Mystery on a Deserted Island! featured the Dusk Stone, along with all of the other evolutionary stones available as of Generation V. A full set of evolutionary stones was seen on display in a stone shop in Geosenge Town in The Cave of Trials!. Dusk Stone anime.png|The Dusk Stone in Try for the Family Stone! In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Dealing With A Koffing Fit, 's evolved into a due to gaining experience while holding a Dusk Stone, which had been given to Silver by . In the TCG A Dusk Stone appears as a held item on the card. It allows Murkrow to evolve on the turn it is played. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=暗之石 |zh_cmn=暗之石 |fi=Pimeä kivi Iltakivi |fr=Pierre Nuit |de=Finsterstein |it=Neropietra |ko=어둠의돌 Eodum-ui Dol |pl=Kamień Zmierzchu |pt_br=Pedra do Crepúsculo Pedra da Penumbra Pedra do Escuro |pt_eu=Pedra Crepúsculo |es=Piedra Noche |tr=Alacakaranlık Taşı |vi=Đá bóng tối }} Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Finsterstein es:Piedra noche fr:Pierre Nuit it:Neropietra ja:やみのいし zh:暗之石（道具）